Two Aces, Spare Time
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: soraroxas they tease. They fight. They smile. They love. Sora teaches Roxas what life is about. crackish shonen ai! drabbles. o5 “Roxas, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are SO romantic!” “Oh really?” Roxas would be glad he asked…
1. Wake Up Calls

**Rei**: I was bored… leave me alone. :P (Actually, leave a review first then you're free to browse the internet :3) I'm getting my thoughts out of my head so I have more room to think about my stories that need updating, so there :P

**Dedicated to**: Shiguna (I LOVE your Soro story… X3).

**Disclaimer**- If I owned Kingdom Hearts I would have to be Square Enix, and I'm not. I don't own it :O

**Note**: I'm planning on writing another soraroxas, for ejaculatedteabag. because her SoraRoxas' are so AWESOME.

**Summary**: soraroxas they tease. They fight. They smile. They love. Sora teaches Roxas what life is about. /crackish\ /yaoi\ set of drabbles

**Note**: This was originally meant to be a one shot but oh well XD

* * *

**Two Aces, Spare Time Drabble One: Wake-Up Calls**

"Speech"

'Thought'

Destiny Islands-

Normal POV

That morning the sun rose, like always. The gentle golden rays of the sun touch upon the sky in waves, clashing with the partings of the night and made colors arise. As time went on, and the bright disc of life (**shot for stupid line**) rose ever so higher in the sky, and it was time to wake up.

In the household of one boy, he rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed. Chocolate accented with cinnamon locks was spiking all over the place, just like usual. Sleepy sapphire eyes blinked, getting the last traces of sleepiness out before performing his daily rituals. He knew he'd have to 'wake up' Roxas soon, before he woke himself up. He grinned, and soon he was done, and then raced out of the house (while grabbing a single toasted chocolate-chip waffle) and to the one next door.

How he ended up with Roxas reappearing was anybody's guess. But Sora didn't really mind his being separated again, and opted to make friends with Roxas. At first, Roxas wasn't really receptive to him, but as time went on, the Nobody soon became attached to Sora, who had become a constant in his life. Despite missing Axel, the 'pain' of heartache was slowly melting due to a certain someone.

Sora always did make a good role model, except for a few things. Like how not to wake someone up.

He had made it into Roxas's house, and with the still-warm waffle, he traipsed up into the blonde boy's room. The said boy was curled up in his sheets, one side of his face snuggled into the pillow while one slightly-tannish leg poked out from underneath the covers.

Sora grinned, he was so- dare he say it- _cute _sleeping like that. He watched for a minute longer, before he grinned even more deviously. He crept towards the bed and then nearly pounced onto Roxas's back, with one hand waving the waffle nearby his nose. The waffle's yummy aroma wafted in the air and stole into Roxas's air passageways.

Sora counted down in his head. 'Three… two… one... he's AWAKE!'

Roxas's eyes snapped open and he made a mad grab for the waffle, having the scent and object of his desire for breakfast waved in front of him made him hungry. Sora managed to snatch it away before he could get it, and jumped off the bed. "Goooood mooooooorning!" He added extra emphasis on both words, knowing how 'Roxie' could be in the morning.

Roxas mumbled a profanity and glared at Sora, lighter sapphire eyes still half-lidded with sleep glaring at him. Sora smiled innocently and taking great care, he slowly put the waffle into his mouth and licked it. Roxas groaned, he was really hungry now and Sora was torturing him by eating that delicious piece of breakfast heaven. 'Dang it, now I'm making myself even more starved…'

Sora smirked in that way of his, though it HAD been a bit affected by Riku. They still hung out together a lot, the three of them, but Riku had been a bit wary of his Nobody. Nowadays they were beginning to get along better and on the road to being friends. (I think you might've been like that too if you fought him and lost XD) He bit into the waffle and ripped out a chunk, before chewing slowly and deliberately, knowing he had Roxas all fully woken up now.

Moments passed as they stared at each other, well Roxas's mostly on Sora who was still chewing on that particular piece, then swallowed. More time passed, and the smirk on Sora's face was threatening to get even bigger, until…

"Are you going to eat that or what?!" Roxas couldn't help but burst out, and blushed as Sora laughed hysterically.

"Naw… you can have it." He pinched Roxas's nose- who protested loudly- and he opened his mouth to yell, when Sora stuck the waffle in his mouth and let go.

_Chomp._

"Are you happy now?"  
Roxas chewed and swallowed, the chocolatey goodness of the waffle and Sora taste involuntarily made him happy. He nodded.

Sora smiled, and patted the golden locks of his head. "Good boy!" He then tossed him some clothes out of Roxas's dresser, and grinned. "By the way, you look _ravishing_ today."

Roxas blushed; he was definitely hanging around Riku too much. But he didn't mind… because they did this every morning.

♥

End of drabble one

* * *

**Rei**: I hope you guys like this, and you too Shiguna. XD I plan to make more… they're just too cute not to resist. X3 Seriously! Please review, I would like to know if someone likes this. 


	2. The Ideal Housewife is NOT a Wife

**Rei**: Well what do you know it's me again! Enjoy this latest installment of Two Aces, Spare Time!

**Dedicated to**- this one's dedicated to Kawaii Eyez, 'cause she reviewed first and she's so cool like that neways. :3 But thank you Saxor, Darkmoon Fleur, phaz, and Kage-chan. Reviews are SO lovely.

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own ANY part of Kingdom Hearts. T.T

**Summary**: (For this drabble) Sora's amazed by Roxas's skills and ends up teasing him to be feminine. XD (I get so bored)

* * *

**Two Aces, Spare Time- Drabble Two: The Ideal Housewife is NOT a Wife**

"Speech"

'Thought'

Roxas's House-

Normal POV

It was later in the day, around noon when the two boys returned from their daily activities to eat some lunch. Being closer to Roxas's house rather than Sora's, they decided to stop there. Riku told them that his mother expected him to be home, and Kairi was off doing something with Selphie, so it was just the two of them.

They went in through the back door, and Sora looked in awe at the clean kitchen. "Holy crap Roxas, your house…"

Roxas gave him a level look. "What?"

"It's PERFECT!" Indeed it was, it was practically _sparkling_ and Sora was amazed. The whitewashed walls didn't have any visible marks; there wasn't any kind of debris or crumbs on the floor anywhere. The kitchen table wasn't cluttered like Sora's was, with all sorts of papers and random objects. Heck, everything was just so clean it looked like you could eat off it.

"Thank you… I think," Roxas commented before taking off his shoes and putting them in a closet. Sora followed suit and stared at the closet.

"Even your CLOSETS are clean! I don't know how you got the neatness and I got nothing out of that…" He scratched the back of his spiky head.

Roxas chuckled softly to himself. "I guess some things I'm just better at," he teased light-heartedly.

Sora's full lips formed into a pout, and he crossed his arms. "Hey, that's not fair, Roxas! …Well, I guess that must make you… uh… more FEMININE! Yeah! That's it!" He grinned mischievously at Roxas to see his reaction.

Roxas's right eyebrow twitched. "…What? I am NOT feminine, you can even see that for yourself!" He pointed to his ass and said, "Does THIS look feminine to you?!"

Sora snickered. "All I know is that 'baby's got back!'" (XD) He slapped it lightly and then nearly howled in laughter when Roxas turned BRIGHT red and covered it, scandalized. "You even act like a girl when you do that!"

Roxas glared at him. "I do not! And besides, if I'm 'such a girl', then what does that make _you_?"

Sora smirked. "The man of the house."

Another eyebrow twitch on Roxas's part... "You are _so_ dead," he growled, before tackling Sora. The two boys fell to the floor and the two were wrestling for dominance. Sora ended up on top and grinned at the slightly smaller boy.

"It looks like you gained a LITTLE bit of testosterone today Roxie, but you're still a girl."

"I'm not a girl!"

"Then you're a house wife."

"The ideal housewife is NOT a wife. Recent studies show that the male housekeepers tend to get more work done and have a general sense of cleanliness," Roxas told him proudly.

"So this makes you a house…husband?" Sora asked, confused.

"Oh just shut up."

"Whatever, but you're still feminine."

"ARGH!"

♥

XD

End of drabble two

* * *

**Rei**: That line about the 'recent studies show' I made up on the spot. Don't take it seriously. XD Sorry for it being a little short, but it was still good, right? Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. :3 OH and if any of you have any suggestions for a drabble, you're welcome to tell me. I'd love to hear from you guys. XD 


	3. Payback Was Worth It

**Rei**: I'm sorry for not posting one in a few days; I was busy with my dad and uncle's birthday (and their party). I hope this'll make up for it.

**Dedicated to**- Saxor (no your review is not lame, and I like the idea! I think I'll use it, if you can give me a little more detail on what it entails besides jealousy, sea-salt ice cream and a naïve Roxas XD)

Also thanks to: Kawaii Eyez (you're reviewing first every time, awww… I feel loved. X3 and YESH house-husband XD), phaz (I'm glad to see you like them!), Kaged Angel (X3 thanks, you already know what I told ya), and bcz (I think that must mean you like it…?).

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING. :O Not even the sexiness of Sora and Roxas. Nooooes!

**Summary**: In this drabble it's sort of a follow up from 'The Ideal Housewife is NOT a Wife', and basically Roxas decides to turn the tables on Sora and get in a good laugh while he's at it. Bware ooc Roxie!

* * *

**Two Aces, Spare Time-drabble o3- Payback Was Worth It**

"Speech"

'Thought'

Roxas's House- (I want to go to his house…)

Normal POV

It was another day for the guys and girls of the islands, and Roxas left the gang a bit early to 'prepare' for something. Everyone was a bit curious, and the most curious of them all was Sora.

He decided to leave a little while after he did, saying that he had to go home. Riku gave him a suspicious look but let it slide, and Kairi and the others waved good bye.

He wanted to see what Roxas was up to, and so he walked to his house, hands behind his head in a relaxed position. What he didn't realize was that when he opened the door, he had someone waiting for him, just somewhere in the house.

He traipsed into the room, taking care to take of his shoes- lest Roxas scold him over making a mess 'He is SUCH a girl!'- And put them in the closet. He looked around, confused. "Roxas?"

He received no answer from the house, and he frowned. "Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaas? Are you there?"

STILL no answer… So he decided to look upstairs. 'Maybe he's in the shower or something…' He scratched the back of his head and walked up the stairs, looking around the landing when he arrived at the top. It was just as clean as it was downstairs, he knew that well. He'd been up here before, when he occasionally (and sometimes Riku too) had sleepovers at Roxas's house. (Heheh)

He walked into Roxas's room; it reminded him a lot of what he had seen from Roxas's memories of Twilight Town. The bed was unmade, however, and that seemed a bit strange.

He leaned closer when he saw a rather large white lump sticking out underneath the covers, and tugged on it. The next thing he knew he was thrown on the floor with a knee in his back, and felt himself being bound and gagged (which was rather shameful for the Keyblade Master, of all people). Then when he got to see again, he made an indignant noise when he saw a triumphant Roxas standing over him with a smirk.

OH. He was so going to get it later. That much Sora knew for sure.

But unfortunately luck was not on his side that day, and Roxas grinned. "It's my turn to get revenge on you, and look how the mighty keyblade master has fallen!" He said in a pseudo dramatic voice. Sora raised an eyebrow, and he scowled. "Don't give me that look Sora; this is for calling me feminine. We'll see who's laughing in a few minutes!" He snapped his fingers and immediately Kairi and Selphie came into the room, giggling. In Kairi's hands was something to be feared, and Sora was definitely in some deep crap now.

'Oh HELL no…!' Was Sora's last thought before the two girls dragged him into the closet, and then the world was dark.

* * *

Some time later- 

Still Normal POV

"Oh So-RAH! You look so _cute!_" Roxas squealed in a very convincing high-pitched tone (making him sound suspiciously femini- **is threatened by Roxas** MASCULINE) and while also trying not to laugh his ass off.

Kairi and Selphie were snapping away pictures while Sora scowled, arms crossed, as they took in his attire. He was wearing a standard anime-clichéd maid uniform, and his hair had little ribbons in it and he even had makeup on his face. He couldn't believe this had happened to him, now everyone on the island was going to bother him about that one for sure!

Roxas dismissed Kairi and Selphie after thanking them for their help, and they told him it was worth the pictures. He walked closer to Sora, who turned away, and he pouted. "Aww, come on Sora, it really doesn't look that bad!"

"How can it NOT look bad?! You made me wear girl's clothing!"

"Well now you know how it feels to be called feminine."

"Well gee, I'm sooorry," Sora told him while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I believe you'll be sorry." Roxas smiled at him in a very suggesting manner before giving Sora a little slap on the booty. "Now, hop to and make me some dinner. ♥"

"You owe me for this… so badly…" Sora murmured, but he had to admit, it wasn't as embarrassing as if it was Riku… but in that case it would be just plain WEIRD. (:3)

"I know. Now would you like a neck massage or a full body massage as payment? ♥"

…

"WHAT?!"

End of Drabble Three

* * *

**Rei**: I had no idea how to end this one. DX but I hoped it was all right non the less. And I TOLD you Roxas would be OOC! XD But he's fun to write that way. Anyway, please review! 


	4. of chocolate and hormonal boys

**Rei**: **shot until filled with holes** I'm sorry? **Dodges rotten tomatoes and potato salad** I mean it. If you've seen my other updates then you'll know I've been kind of stuck in writer's block, not to mention starting a new school and everything… BUT TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I MADE THIS SMEXY SORO UPDATE!

**Dedicated to**- the ever-so patient reviewers- especially Saxor. I hope this satisfies your idea you gave me, except I changed it to chocolate covered strawberries… I mean… cause it seems like more people would do SS IC (sea-salt ice cream), so I decided to change things a little. It's the same idea though… sort of…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song lyrics mentioned!

**Summary**: Chocolate + The Bad Touch + Sora + Roxas equals nosebleed inducing yaoi action! It features a scheming/blushing Roxas and a hormonal Sora! XD

**Back round music**: The Bad Touch, by The Bloodhound Gang XD which is the lyrics I used in here…

**EXTRA NOTE**: … so it DOES turn out that we have a scanner (o.o) that my mom says we can hook up to my computer… so… if I get my act together, WHO WOULD LIKE ME TO DRAW A PICTURE OF SORA IN THE MAID UNIFORM FROM THE LAST DRABBLE? XD Sorry about the caps, but I'm using it to make people pay attention to the author notes!

I ALSO UPPED THE RATING FOR THE SUGGESTIVITY- if that's a word- OF THE SONG, AND PERHAPS FOR FUTURE DRABBLES. (I'm not doing a lemon any time soon if that's what you're thinking o0)

* * *

**Two Aces, Spare Time drabble o4: of chocolate and hormonal boys; the bad touch dance**

"Speech"

'Thought'

At Roxas' House-

Normal POV

It was a fine summer's day on a Saturday afternoon that wasn't too hot or too lukewarm out- it was just right. Fending off the more humid part of the afternoon, Roxas decided to spend it doing something special- something that was well worth the effort. Roxas planned on making chocolate-covered strawberries.

Roxas began by moving about in his spacious kitchen, bustling about and grabbing things out of a cabinet here or a cupboard there, but then putting them back. Finally, he ended up finding what he was looking for and grinned. 'Here it is! It'll be perfect for-' he was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hi Roxas!"

Roxas smiled. He knew who that was for sure. "Hello Sora," he greeted him with a spoon poking his stomach. (XD) "So, Sora, what brings you here?" Roxas asked casually, acting like he didn't have a clue.

Sora looked at him with all the shock in the world. "Don't you remember?"

Roxas resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks. "What do you mean?"

Sora grabbed Roxas's hands and lifted them up with his own in a raucous cheer. "You told me you had a surprise for me, right?" Roxas nodded in affirmative. "Great!" Sora grinned. "So what is it?"

Roxas smiled slyly but covered it up with innocence. "Well… I wanted to make some chocolate covered strawberries… and I was wondering if you'd like to help me?"

Sora's eyes widened, then he nodded vigorously. "Hell yes!" You couldn't take Sora from his chocolate (or his Roxas XD) for anything!

Roxas set a metal bowl down on the counter and tossed an apron to Sora, who guffawed. Going cross at the outlandish look on Sora's face, he explained, "Just in case we spill, we don't want to get chocolate all over your clothes. Also, please dry these strawberries." He gave the dripping box of strawberries to Sora, who began doing as he dictated.

Sora smiled sweetly, lost in his thoughts and in his task. That was just too cute of Roxas! Even though he was supposedly a "manly" housekeeper, he'd always be a 'house-husband' to Sora. Hell, even that apron Roxas was wearing was cute! There was little nobody and shadow heartless patterns on it. Sora's own apron had keyblades and swords on it…

Sora was interrupted when he heard Roxas humming to a tune he could hear, while stirring the chocolate in the pot over the stove. With the apron tied around his sleek physique, a soft smile on his angelic face, and the almost feminine way he handled the spoon, Sora could have sworn he had a girl hidden inside him all along. A very cute one though… Sora's stomach started to churn in a very uncomfortable way, drawing heat to his sternum.

Sora was startled out of his dreamy stare at Roxas and finished drying the strawberries when he heard a song start playing in the back round, and he nearly snorted in laughter when he realized what song was playing.

'**Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating! But there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals that you should know about. I'd appreciate your input!'**

Sora wheeled around to look at Roxas, who was blushing profusely. "You listen to this kind of stuff Roxas?" Sora's grin turned into a very coy one, the song starting to make him feel a little warmer.

"U-um… well… yes… I mean, Riku gave it to me! I swear!" Roxas looked like he'd been caught bedding the next-door neighbor girl by his mother or something, Sora thought.

"It's all right Roxie, I can understand you. It's a very good dance song."

'**Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought**

**Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about**

**So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts**

**Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up**

**You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds**

**I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns**

**Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined**

**To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time'**

Roxas refused to say anything but stirred the chocolate for a few more seconds before turning off the heat and setting the pot on a potholder. His blush was growing more prominent with the suggestive words of the song, and Sora could feel his own blush growing.

'**Do it now**

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**

**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**

**Do it again now**

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**

**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**

**Gettin' horny now'**

Trying not to get caught in the groove of the song was a challenge for both of them, as Sora was VERY prone to bursting into dance… and Roxas wasn't much better. And the fact that Roxas was now dipping the strawberries that Sora had dried into the smooth creamy chocolate was making him even more uncomfortable. Let's not forget that chocolate was getting on Roxas's fingers, and now Sora wanted nothing more than to lick the dripping sweetness off them… But if only Roxas was paying attention to HIM, not to the strawberries! The stupid red berries were taking way too long to get dipped, for crying out loud! (Poor Sora's getting jealous of a bunch of strawberries… XD)

'**Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket**

**Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it**

**Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas**

**But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"**

**So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship**

**Please turn me on I'm Mr. Coffee with an automatic drip**

**So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle**

**And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"'**

With even more of the lyrics thundering into Sora's ears from the high-tech surround-system, Sora snapped. He stalked right over to Roxas with the intention of making him pay attention to Sora's growing desire to dance. He went up behind Roxas and wrapped one arm around his small waist and the other snatched the hand that was getting covered in chocolate. Leaning closer to whisper in Roxas's ear, he asked, "Would you care to dance with me, O Key of Destiny?"

Roxas smiled through his blush. "Sure, oblige me, Keyblade Master!"

"I shall." Sora spun Roxas around and put his hands on Roxas's girlish (**cowers before glowering Roxas** I mean manly!) hips and began to move them and his in a suggestive dance. (I can't believe I wrote that **nosebleed**)

'**Do it now**

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**

**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**

**Do it again now**

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**

**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**

**Gettin' horny now'**

They continued their dance, getting lost in the beat of the music and in each other. Sora was leading, and Roxas following him. Sora's hands were resting on Roxas's hips, and Roxas had his on Sora's shoulders. They whirled around the kitchen, aprons fluttering and the chocolate growing cold.

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**

**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**

**Do it again now**

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**

**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**

**Do it now**

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**

**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**

**Do it again now**

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**

**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**

**Gettin' horny now**

After the song was over, they stopped to rest, and Sora plopped down on a chair next to Roxas. Nudging the blonde, he asked, "Are we going to eat them yet?"

"Not yet- they're not ready," Roxas told him breathlessly, still not recovered from that dancing bout.

Sora began to pout. "But… why not? I'm SURE just one strawberry would be okay…" To further make Roxas cave, he blinked with watery eyes.

Roxas groaned. "All right, just one each, okay?"

Sora grinned. "Hooray!" He took one and devoured it, unlike Roxas, who savored his; with the delicious chocolate melting in his mouth and the strawberry flavor painting the insides of his mouth, he was in heaven. He closed his eyes to further extend the moment, but was surprised when a pair of lips landed on his.

Sora had finished his a little too quickly for his liking and turned to see Roxas still eating his. Moaning in protest, he decided that surely Roxas wouldn't mind if he had a little taste, right? So he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Roxas's chocolate covered ones.

Roxas opened his eyes only to stare into Sora's beautiful twin sapphire orbs, and gasped just a little. Sora took advantage of this and let his tongue into Roxas's mouth for a stroll. Which ended up in a tango of twists, licks, and exploration. After a bit, Sora pulled back with the most satisfied look Roxas had ever seen on his face.

Sora smiled at Roxas sweetly. "I couldn't help myself. It was too tempting." Then his hand trailed forward to grasp Roxas's. "And besides…" he whispered silkily, "caring is sharing. ♥"

Then he leaned forward and shoved another strawberry into Roxas's mouth, who blinked in doe-like confusion. Sora smirked. "Want another go?"

End of drabble

* * *

**Rei**: FINALLY! I thought that would take FOREVER! XD I hope you gals 'n guys enjoyed this drabble… hopefully I'm not too bad at writing this stuff, LOL. I'll try my hardest to do another one soon! So please review, it gives me ideas and inspires me to work harder to make you all happy. AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO DO THE DRAWING! **shot for caps** I'm out! 


	5. pb&j love

**Rei**: Sora's opinion is mine… and I thought of this while eating a PB&J sandwich. Peanut butter is the bomb, seriously. XD

**Dedicated to**- Kage. I am proving to her that the one-shot's subject is SO romantic.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH. You don't wanna know what I would do with it if I did.

**Summary**- "Roxas, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are SO romantic!" "Oh really?" Roxas would be glad he asked… xD

**Note**: "I am a colossal pervert…" -DiZ XD I love the stupid files.

* * *

**Two Aces, Spare Time- Drabble o5- PB&J Love**

"Speech"

'Thought'

In Sora's House-

Normal POV

Spread… spread… spread. Sora's eyes carefully watched Roxas's gentle grip on the knife as he slowly (in Sora's opinion) spread the delicious goodness of peanut butter across the smooth bread… courtesy of Sara Lee. (XD) The gliding movements… the smell of it… it was driving him crazy!

Yes, Sora was very much engrossed in the act of making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Which was being made by Roxas, his lovely housewife… (**shot**) S'cuse me- house-husband. Yep, Sora was having a grand time… although he was just a wee bit impatient. For Roxas, Sora hovering over his shoulder with his body in close proximity with his- it was comfortable, yet not. He decided to speed it up a bit.

Roxas dumped a spoonful of blackberry jelly onto the piece of bread, and smoothed it on. Then he set the top layer of bread on it. He picked it up, and gave it to Sora. "Here you are."

Sora squealed. "Oh thaaaaaaaank you, Roxas!" He was beaming, and staring at Roxas as though he was a sex god. "You saved me from the deadly clutches of starvation!" He hugged him with one arm, the other supporting the plastic dish.

Roxas blushed. Trying to regain his calm, he commented, "Sora, you'll never starve, hands-down. You'd eventually feed yourself."

Sora rolled his eyes. "No I wouldn't. I have you around to feed me!" He said this as if Roxas was his… house-husband. Which he is, he just denies it all the time.

"Forever?" Roxas eyes met his, in all seriousness. For a moment, it was completely silent: the sky blue versus the matching hues of the others eyes, with Sora being frozen, about to eat his sandwich. But he was ensnared in the grip of Roxas's eyes, having his attention capture. Sora didn't know what to say. Gulping, he replied,

"I'd hope so." _Because he really wanted him to._ Sora chomped into his sandwich, the flavors of the ingredients helped him fight his desire to say more, and waited for Roxas's reply.

"…" Roxas felt something arise in his cheeks- a blazing blush. Fighting it down, he looked away, and muttered, "So uh… is the sandwich good?"

Sora nodded, and then sighed when he swallowed. "You know Roxas…" He smiled at him before he spoke again. Roxas couldn't help but notice that a smudge of jelly was on his lips… "… That peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are romantic?"

Roxas blinked. "Huh?" He didn't quite understand the last part. All hear heard was peanut butter, jelly, and romantic. "Come again?"

Sora pouted, with the jelly being more pronounced as his lips twisted into an adorable formation. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are soo romantic! Didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

Roxas slowly shook his head. "No… where the heck did you hear that?"

"Selphie."

Ahhh. The culprit! Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" His tone was disbelieving.

The brunet nodded, though you could tell he didn't like Roxas's tone. "Yeah really! Don't you get it?"

"No…" Roxas felt a little bit miffed. What was he supposed to _understand? _It was freakin' peanut butter and jelly for Kingdom Hearts' sake!

Sora set down his half-eaten sandwich, licking his lips, he began. "Okay, first of all, there's the bread. That's the outside, and the two slices are supposed to be two people. They may be a bit brown on the outside…"

Roxas nodded, slowly digesting the information, although his study skills were becoming sharper- he was busy taking in all the seriousness and pure delight Sora was putting into his explanation.

"But you know on the inside, they're as different as the sun as the moon. One person's personality could be like peanut butter… comfort food, food friendly to just about lots of stuff, warm, gooey, and sometimes chunky… And the jelly would be chilly at times, but still sweet, with little seeds of… memories or ideas… 'cause jelly is innovative, you know. And do you know what?"

Roxas looked up, and blushed- Sora was suddenly really close to him. "What, Sora?" He was drowning his other's blue eyes…

"They mix really well together. Kind of like you and me!" Sora's cheeks were tinted pink against his lightly tanned cheeks when he spoke. "So uh… yeah."

Roxas fought the urge to laugh. It was so sweet of him to say that- it just… it was nice. 'Leave it to Sora to brighten my day, again.' He didn't mind. In fact… he liked it. His resistance wore down though, and a smile began to creep through. "So Sora… who's who?" He already knew.

"You're Jelly, of course." Sora replied matter-of-factly.

"Jelly? I'll have you know that I am very, very friendly."

"Oh yeah? Prove it, Jelly Jiggler!" (1) Sora pointed at him with that 'It's time to duel, bitch!' look from YuGiOh. (2)

Roxas could and he would prove it. Before Sora could pull back his hand, Roxas had a firm grip on it, and tugged him forward. Sora started in surprise and found himself being pulled right into his nobody's warm arms. "Wha-?" Sora's sweet lips were pressed against Roxas's own warm ones, and before he knew what he was doing, he responded to the blond's advances.

After leaning back, Roxas looked very satisfied. He now had not only the taste of a delicious pb&j sandwich, but also Sora's own taste. Mmmm. Sexy.

Poor Sora (no, not really) was flushed bright red; his lips were still parted, and you could clearly see that he no longer had jelly smeared across his lips. I don't think he minded, though.

Roxas now gave him a smug look. "So who's Jelly now?"

"Riku is!"

Roxas gave him a look that clearly screamed "What the hell?!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "I've decided. We can do a threesome! You're chocolate; I'm PB, and Riku's jelly!" (3)

"As appetizing as that sounds… which is not at all… I'd have to say that I'm not willing to share. So no jelly in this peanut butter and chocolate sandwich."

Sora pouted. "Fine… but you have to do something for me."

"What?" Roxas waited, and got his answer- a plate shoved into his face.  
"Make me a chocolate and peanut butter sandwich, please! I'm soooo hungry."

"You're always hungry!" But Roxas took his plate anyway, and got out the ingredients. He was about to grab the bread when he felt a pair of arms twine around him. He looked down at Sora, who now wore a sly expression.  
"Yeah… hungry for you!"

Just a typical day in the life of a house-husband and his other. Roxas wouldn't trade it for the world.

End of drabble.

* * *

(1) - A character from Bobobo-Bo Bobobobo... o.O

(2) - I swear, he always had that look. XD

(3) - I've never tried that kind of sandwich. I don't know if it's good or not... XD but a risoro would be nice. XD

**Rei**: **squee** I wish my house-husband would do that for me… If I had one. GOSH darnit I need my Roxas! (Real-life one xD) Anyway, please leave me reviews… they make me happy : D


End file.
